Rojo y blanco
by mutemuia
Summary: Una noche de invierno en Lyrias, Zen y Shirayuki… Una noche especial…


Para **Marianita-chan** , con todo el cariño del mundo, abrazos y que tu día especial esté lleno de bendiciones. ¡Felicidades!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

* * *

 **ROJO Y BLANCO**

Era su cuarta visita a Lyrias. Las obligaciones de su cargo en Wilant incluían una corta estancia en la ciudad, reuniones con Lord Makiri durante la mañana y el resto del día libre para pasarlo con Shirayuki.

Había visto crecer aún más a Ryuu, a Obi cuidarlos con divertido afecto, y en más de una ocasión había llegado a degustar aquella famosa sopa en el laboratorio una fría noche de invierno. Las más de las veces, sin embargo, él se sentaba en un taburete junto a Obi y en silencio esperaban hasta que ellos terminaran su jornada. Le gustaba verla trabajar: el semblante concentrado, algunas hebras rojas que danzaban libres al son de sus movimientos, cortos y eficaces, bien medidos para evitar accidentes, y la atención puesta donde tenía que estar.

Y cuando la jornada por fin terminaba, ella era suya. En la misma medida que él siempre sería de ella.

—¿Dónde vamos, Zen? —preguntó ella, aquella noche al quedarse a solas.

—Es una sorpresa… —respondió él, mientras le abrochaba con esmero los botones del abrigo y le ponía la bufanda.

—Sé hacerlo sola, ¿sabes? —protestó Shirayuki.

—Claro que sí, pero entonces ¿dónde está la diversión? —le contestó él, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

El carmín tiñó sus mejillas y Shirayuki estaba segura de que Zen ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Obi…

Él la tomó de la mano y en silencio caminaron hasta una de las terrazas de los niveles superiores. Ella ahogó una exclamación de asombro cuando salieron al exterior. Era una noche de esas noches tranquilas de invierno, donde el frío corta y arrebata el aliento pero la luna brilla sobre el cielo estrellado, arrancando destellos de plata a la nieve. Era mágico…

Y allí, sobre el blanco puro e inmaculado, una cesta de manzanas, rojas, tentadoras, que parecían brillar más vivas sobre su lecho de nieve.

—¿Son para mí, Zen? —preguntó ella, sin poder evitar que la alegría le dibujase una sonrisa. Él asintió con un gesto rígido, que a Shirayuki se le antojó extraño, pero que la visión del rojo desterró pronto de su pensamiento—. Manzanas, sabrán los dioses de dónde las conseguiste en pleno invierno.

Él se remueve inquieto, dejando la marca de sus huellas en la nieve, mientras ella avanza con cuidado para recoger la cesta y regresar junto a él.

—¡Mira, Zen! ¿No son hermosas?

—Shirayuki…

—¿Te apetecería asarlas y comerlas frente al fuego?

—Shirayuki…

—¿O quizás las preferirías en un pastel?

—¡Shirayuki!

Ella se detiene en seco, reparando en los ojos espantados de Zen, y en cómo sus labios se aprietan en líneas tensas. Está pálido, y Shirayuki nota cómo el miedo le trepa por la garganta.

—¿Zen?

Él inspira, le quita suavemente la cesta de las manos y la pone en el suelo. Se endereza, aún rígido y nervioso, y entonces saca de un bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo. Los dedos le tiemblan un tanto y Shirayuki siente que la sorpresa paraliza su cuerpo y que el color abandona también su rostro.

Pero la caja se resiste a ser abierta y a Zen se le escapa un resoplido nada principesco que irremediablemente le arranca una carcajada a Shirayuki. Zen no tarda en unírsele. Y sus risas se llevan la frustración, los nervios y el miedo a que todo cambie.

Porque ya es tiempo de que las cosas cambien…

La cajita por fin cede y Shirayuki no puede impedir que se le abra sin querer la boca al ver el anillo ( _esa_ clase de anillo) coronado con un rubí, del mismo color que las manzanas, del mismo color que sus cabellos, y que sus mejillas en este instante.

Zen carraspea suavemente y la mirada verde de Shirayuki se alza para atarse a la suya.

—Shirayuki… —Su voz es clara, firme y segura, pero llena de esa ternura tan suya—. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa y recorrer nuestro camino juntos?

A ella los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y se muerde el labio inferior tratando de contener el llanto, fracasando absolutamente. Exhala un suspiro, entrecortado y nervioso, y asiente entre lágrimas de pura dicha.

—Porque rojo es el color del destino —añadía Zen mientras le retiraba el guante para ponerle el anillo—. Y mi destino siempre has sido tú, Shirayuki.

Y las palabras secretas, promesas susurradas, resplandecen en la noche estrellada.


End file.
